


To Run, To Dream

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: He never spoke a word of it. Swore he'd never tell. This was his secret, his burden to bear.Noctis Lucis Caelum knew he was going to die.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone dies. That's not what he worried about. But he knew everything. Knew exactly when, where, and how he would die. And he knew what would happen if he tried to run. 

Noctis awoke screaming, reaching out, clawing blindly in the darkness. An unyielding strength forced down one of his wrist, deft hands pushing him back down onto the mattress, calloused fingers entwined in his own. A long, shuddering breath filled his lungs and brought him back. He fell limply back, unable to respond to the soothing, frightened words pouring over him like water, the nightmare still burned in his mind. 

Exhausted, he fell back into unconsciousness. This time, the-- memories? flashbacks? flash _forwards_??? The haunted, cursed, crushing promises left him to rest. 

* * *

Noctis awoke the next morning more bleary-eyed than he should have been. Gut sinking with guilt, he realized he'd been crying in his sleep. Wonderful. 

He snuggled closer to Ignis, and though he his breathing told Noct he was asleep, Iggy must've woken up before he had. He was holding Noct tighter. The pit in Noct's stomach grew wider. 

As gently, sweetly as he could, he coaxed Ignis to consciousness. As he roused, however, Noct tried to make light, "Iggy, I gotta piss..." Which was kinda true. Still, he suppressed the urge to just snuggle closer when Iggy let him go. 

* * *

By the time Noct came out of the bathroom, Specs was gone. He heard Prompto's distinct laugh and a snort from Ignis drift in through the cracked open bedroom door, followed by a low, rumbling comment that had to be from Gladio. 

Noct grabbed a shirt off the floor and threw it on over himself for more warmth, then, seeing they were still there, opted to slip on Prom's slippers. With that, he shuffled out toward th kitchen. 

Breakfast was served as he hopped into a chair. Right on time. He was still a little bleary and couldn't quite pick out the conversation. He leaned over, resting his head on Prom's shoulder, and started on his eggs. 

The morning was quiet, had an almost plush softness to it. No duties today. No schedule, well, mostly. Today they set off. 

Today they set off. 

Noct's blood pressure spiked. 

He'd wanted to take a vacation. Of course, he'd had to convince his father. He had begged and pleaded since the summer going into high school. He wanted to see what was out there, beyond the city's walls. He wanted to see the ocean. 

This time, he'd had his wish granted. His father didn't know, not truly. No one could know. Nothing could risk the careful plans laid out before him. No one could get in their way. But Regis had seen the look in his son's eyes. The desperation, the fear, almost. Not almost. He'd finally relented. 

And today, they set off. The car had been packed and fueled last night. All they had to do was get going. 

But this was nice. This small slice of domesticity. 

Gladio reached over and rubbed between his shoulder blades, just where he liked it. His nerves settled, he melted into a puddle, squirming and leaning precariously to move closer to him. 

"Nightmare?" He asked, belatedly. 

"Yeah. Barely remember it though." The lies about that came so easily. He'd been doing it since his mother had died. 

In those hazy days, after the accident, after he'd drifted in and out of lucidity, the pain like an unforgiving storm at sea, Noctis had dreamed prophetic dreams. Nightmares. They'd never gone away. 

He'd been playing for 12 years now. Or rather, been walking, trudging slowly like a man to the gallows, to his fate. It was a good thing he was so practiced. He barely had to think about supressing the fear, the tears. He would give them this one thing at least. A little time, a little freedom. Something to remember him by. 

As if he needed a reminder, a challenge, a shadow drifted into his peripherals. 

He blinked and it was gone. As it usually did. 

3 months. It taunted him. Noctis Lucis Caelum had 3 months to live.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was a brilliant blue overhead. They pulled into Hammerhead without a hitch. Gladio stretched, back cracking audibly. "Well howdy," a voice greeted them, and Noct couldn't suppress a chill. He'd never met Cindy before, but he knew her voice. "Good ta see y'all got here alright." She grinned, and Noct found himself relaxing. To him, it was the smile of an old friend. "Paw-Paw'll be waitin' for ya. In the garage." 

She led them to Cid and Noct took in the old photograph he had sitting next to him. He gave them some round about run down than Noct's father had asked he look out for them. Noct found it more sweet than sad. "I'll" try to get him to come visit," Noct said, unable to help himself. Maybe he could spare them... But he had to stay focused. 

He was surprised then when Cid sighed heavily, leaning back. "No, no. I know Reggie's got his hands full." He scrubbed at his chin a moment, thoughtful, but didn't say anything more on the topic. "Y'should go see Takka. He's got something he needs ya to do." 

Noct smiled. He couldn't wait to see Iggy try some of Takka's stuff. He was pretty sure he knew where they could swing around get some tumeric. 

* * *

Noct held his breath as they stepped in the shack. Empty, as he'd thought. He had been startled enough times to be prepared when a cry rose from behind him. It was like dancing to a melody he'd been singing for a decade. He turned, swiping at one of the dog like creatures, but froze. Something stood there, hulking, obscuring the exit to the run down building. 

They were trapped. 

Noct paid for it by getting mauled. Prompto got the thing off him, and they were quick about dispensing of the others. Noct spun back toward the exit. 

It was gone. 

A heavy hand came down on his shoulder, making him wince. Gladio offered him a potion. "Thanks," he mumbled. 

"Don't worry, we got ya." Noct suddenly felt very, very tired. 

* * *

Gladio knocked, and Noctis felt like he was in a dream. For a moment, he could think he'd been wrong. That this was all wrong. But, alas, Dave called out, opening the door. 

* * *

They decided to skip the caravan for the night, mostly at Noct's suggestion. They, especially Gladio, found it a little odd that Noct of all people would vote to camp, but they didn't press him, thankfully. 

He saw it, even from a distance. Cotisse Haven. It looked exactly like it always had. He felt like he knew every rune, every bump on the top. Instead of going up the incline, however, Noctis was drawn to a specific group of glowing lines. He touched them, feeling the protective magic wash over him more forcefully. 

He sighed. Oddly, it felt like coming home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Killiam Haven was quiet that night. The sounds of nature were a pleasant white noise paired with the campfire. Strangely, the others had turned in. He had not. It'd been two weeks out here already. It still felt like a dream. 

They were gaining some reputation as hunters. Despite having coin to do otherwise, they mostly camped. Somehow it felt more private. They were making their way back to Galdin to deliver something to a certain struggling artist/reporter. He hadn't needed to pressure them with veiled threats about leaking to the paparazzi. 

Noct smiled, but he suddenly felt restless. So, he did something stupid. He decided to stretch his legs and go for a walk. 

He wasn't disturbed by the lurking shadow anymore, but he hadn't gotten as good a look at it as he had that day "looking" for Dave. 

He trudged up the path, toward a cave and ruins. He tried to sneak a glimpse, it wouldn't come for him yet. But every time he turned to look, it was gone. He sighed, picking up a rusted bit and sitting with his knees hanging over the edge of some old block of stone. 

He heard it before he saw it. He looked up, and there it was. It was too dark to get a good look at it, as he feared. A huge, humanish looking figure. Arms too long, something seemed to be wrapped tightly around it, or maybe was bulging from within. Long lines of something draped down from it, almost like vines. 

It stared at him, slightly slumped forward. Noct tensed. It took a step forward, silent as the grave. Noct jumped up immediately, backing up. His foot snagged on something and he fell backwards. He hit his head hard enough to see stars, and something scuttled over him. A sudden piercing pain tore through his abdomen. He looked down, vision clearing, to see claw like hands rising through the stone beneath him, two fingers bloodied as they sank deeper into his flesh. 

Panic struck him. His vision darkened. This had never happened before. He tried to get up, but vines had wrapped the ankle he'd tripped on and one of his hands. Thorns pierced his skin, and he gasped. The darkness pulled into him, through his mouth, his nose, his very eyes and pores. Without giving it a second thought, he summoned his sword with his free hand and warped away. 

Blessedly, it worked. He ran. As he rounded the bend, he dared to look back. The thing was standing there. Staring him down. Noct turned away, then came to an abrupt halt. The thing was in front of him, blocking his path. 

He yelled, hoping against hope-- 

It was gone. Just. Poof. Gone. He braced himself, but ran. Ran and ran all the way back to camp. 

He hadn't wandered that far. He stopped. Then, dread building, he turned back. It was standing about as far as it had been when it had reappeared in front of him. But behind it lay Fociaugh Hollow. 

Fear prickled his skin in goosebumps. But he had no choice. He turned to face the nightmare. 

The vibes tried to tangle his legs again, but this time he was ready. He warped, let himself hang for just a moment to aim his strike-- 

It was below him. Slashing-- slashing? It slashed at the vines, rumbling and screeching in a speech Noctis swore he could almost understand. 

He went with his gut, warping away, back towards camp. The ground moved with him accordingly. He dropped, rolling, something told him something was still wrong. He didn't care, he bolted. 

He got back to camp, breathless, trying to piece together what had happened. Too panicked and, knowing he was a fool, he scurried into the tent and buried himself in his sleeping bag. Well, their sleeping bag. The tangle of limbs and warmth eased him somewhat, let him get a hold of his senses. 

"Startle yourself, princess?" Came Gladio's mumbled rasp. Prom through a lazy arm around him, but Noct couldn't bring himself to settle down just yet. 

"I-- yeah." Gods his throat was dry. He deliberated only a moment. "Hold on," he said, shrugging Prom off. 

That got Gladio's attention. "Somethin' out there?"

Noct couldn't breathe. 

"Want one of us to--" 

"Just gonna poke my head out," he replied swiftly. They couldn't know. 

Noct indeed poked only his head out. Nothing. That's when something else occured to him. That last wrong thing. He wiggled his foot, prodded his side. Then he pulled his head back, inspecting himself. No wounds. 

"Noct?" Ignis had woken up too. Damn. 

"'m fine," he replied hastily, looking out again. He stared, long an hard until it happened. A shadow lurked in his peripherals. 

He snapped his head around, and it was gone. But not before Noct had been sure. The haven was doing its work. The thing had been even further away. 

He let out a sigh, wilting. "Noct?" Gladio this time. 

Noctis rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. Just spooked myself." 

He curled up with them in the mess of zipped together sleeping bags. He fell asleep with Gladio pressed securely against his back, Prom nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and Iggy petting through his hair. Somehow, he felt safer. A haven all their own. 


End file.
